Love, Abby
by blue-eyed-blonde12
Summary: Abby writes a letter from camp to an old friend. "Subtle" 2x5.
1. Chapter 1

Look! I wrote 2x5! Shocker! Maybe some of you will have to stand on your head to find it, but I think it's pretty plain.

(I don't take I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. into account. For my purposes, they've all been decomissioned. The only thing canon here is that Nigel isn't mentioned and therefore, we'll say that they don't remember him because he's with the GKND. Oh, and the 2x5 pairing. That's canon!)

(Abby may seem a little OOC, but hey, decomissioning may change a person. And besides she's writing a letter. People don't always sound like themselves in writing. I know that I don't.)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own KND. But I do own the pen that Abby's writing with, because technically, I wrote it. With a pen.

* * *

_Hey Hoagie,_

_Can you believe that I got sent to this crummy summer camp? My daddy must be crazy. I'll tell you exactly what he said. "Abigail, you'll have fun with the swimmin' and the fishin' and the-aww, you know what I mean."_

_You and I both know that I ain't kidding._

_Man, I miss you. I'm writing this from my bunk at about midnight. I couldn't sleep because the girl on the bottom bunk snores. Loudly. She's sweet, but sort of obnoxious._

_If you decide to write me back, could you send me something funny? I could use a laugh. Or a groan. Your jokes have been known to induce both. But mostly the latter._

_You know, I didn't think that I'd miss you as much as I do. Funny, I thought that I'd be incredibly glad to be rid of your stupid corny puns. But I miss them._

_And there's this girl in my cabin. No, not the snoring one. She seems sooo familiar, but I'm not sure where I'd have met her before. Her name's Kuki Sanban. Name ring any bells for you? Turns out she grew up in our neighborhood. Maybe I've seen her walking around?_

_Hey, you know what else you should send me? Some candy! I'm dying for a blurpleberry sucker._

_Oh, Kuki's awake. Says she's been up for a while, watching me write. Is that creepy or what? She wants to say hi, this is her;_

Hi, Hoagie! I betcha don't know me, but Abby says we grew up in the same neighborhood. Actually, I think I've seen you guys before. (And now you're wondering how I know what you look like. Well, Abby's got a picture of you and she showed me when I asked who she was writing to.) Oh, hey. She looks embarrassed. I don't know why she would be, I've got a picture of my best friend Wally. I wonder if he knows you guys. Abby wants to write again.

_Please disregard that whole paragraph. I DO NOT have a picture of you._

YES SHE DOES!

_Sorry. Kuki stole my pen. I don't know what else to add other than I miss you lots, man. _

_Oh, and do you remember me ever talking in third person? Cree says that I went through some stage that everything I said started with "Abby…" I don't remember. But then again, Cree says that lots of stuff happened that I don't remember, like you having a crush on her. Do you remember something like that? Maybe we were really little or something. Or maybe Cree's crazy. It is a possibility. _

_Well, Abby's gonna catch some z's. (Hmm, this third person stuff ain't bad. Maybe I'll take it for a test drive.) See you soon._

_Love, Abby._

* * *

Review?

* * *


	2. Yours Till The Banana Splits

And here's Hoagie's reply! I know, I know, it's in bold and italic, but I figured "Hey, maybe this is how they write." You know that Hoagie's handwriting would be dark but neat. Unfortunately for me, I struggle with getting him in character. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I just own the pen. Nothing else. I don't even own the joke.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Abby!_**

_**I thought you said that you weren't gonna write to me! Liar! (Don't get me wrong, loved the letter.)**_

_**You want a joke, huh? How about this one:**_

**Larry and his wife Anna go to the fair every year. Larry always wanted to take a ride in the airplane that was there. But Anna always refused.**

"**Ten dollars is too much." She said. Tom, the pilot of the plane, approached Larry one year, offering to give him and Anna the ride for free if they let him do his stunts and tricks and said nothing during the performance. The couple agreed.**

**After doing a few flips, Tom said to Larry, "I thought for sure that you would say something during that first flip."**

**Larry replied, "I was going to say something when Anna fell out, but ten dollars is ten dollars."**

_**I can practically hear the crickets from here. Come on, it wasn't that bad, was it? Who am I kidding, even I know that that was bad.**_

_**Kuki Sanban? Well, I know a Mushi Sanban. She hangs out with Tommy all the time.**_

_**Scratch that, I just asked my mom, she said that we used to hang around with a Kuki when we were younger. Not a big surprise though, small neighborhood.**_

_**And you so DO have a picture. Admit it; it's under your pillow. (Please tell me that it's a recent one!)**_

…_**Me…crush…Cree? That's a good one, Abs! I seriously laughed for ten minutes after reading that. No offense, but your sister is one nasty snob when she talks to me. And no, I don't remember anything about you speaking in third person. But if you're gonna take it up, practice before you get home. You'll confuse me if you switch between 'I' and 'Abby'.**_

_**Crud munch! Tommy just spilled root beer on this, sorry. I don't know why he thinks he needs to read over my shoulder while I'm writing! So if this arrives and it's sticky and stained looking, blame my nitwit brother, okay?**_

_**I miss you too! I'd tell you to come home soon, but it's not like you would hitchhike out of camp just for me. (Actually, after rereading what you said about that "crummy summer camp", I don't doubt that you'd run, given the chance.) (That wasn't a suggestion. Don't run away from camp!)**_

_**Don't you dare share the candy I'm sending. I picked it for you and only you. (And yes, I made sure that there was blurpleberry.) Which reminds me, if you get to ask for me to send you stuff, then you have to return the favor. Send me something from camp. Pictures, a poem, a friendship bracelet you made yourself, all that lovely camp crud.**_

_**I've got to go, Grandma's getting angry for who-knows-what. I've got finish this up and stick it in the mailbox before she finds me. (Hiding under my bed. Not comfy.)**_

_**Yours till the banana splits,**_

_**Hoagie**_

Review please!

* * *


End file.
